masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Anita Goyle
Anita Goyle is the first human ambassador to the Citadel. Goyle takes her job extremely seriously, well aware that she is representing humanity as a whole to the Citadel races. Mass Effect: Revelation Goyle meets with David Anderson when he returns from Sidon and reveals that the facility has been secretly researching artificial intelligence. She tells him to discreetly track down the source without drawing the attention of the Spectres. When the truth about Sidon is leaked to the Council, they plan to impose heavy sanctions on the Alliance, but during the audience Goyle realises that the Council is actually concerned about humanity's very rapid expansion and is seizing this opportunity to keep them under control. She gives a passionate speech, describing how humans have become swiftly integrated into Citadel society, the galactic economy, and even C-Sec itself. Goyle also points out that without facilities like Sidon, it would be impossible to understand synthetic intelligence — leaving them vulnerable in the future when dealing with races like the geth — and that it is naive to think humanity is the only species doing AI research. She refuses to accept the heavy penalties the Council proposes and negotiates a better deal. After Kahlee Sanders reveals Dr. Shu Qian's involvement in the events at Sidon, Goyle decides to reveal the recovered files and information to the Council willingly, as a show of good faith. Once the Council has agreed to pursue Edan Had'dah and find Qian, by sending Saren Arterius to track him down, Goyle asks for Anderson to be sent along too as a possible Spectre candidate. She is surprised by the sudden acquiescence of the asari Councilor, only realising later that the Council anticipated all her requests and discussed them in advance, subtly showing that she still has a lot to learn about galactic politics. Goyle is not particularly happy when Saren files a report that Anderson ruined the mission on Camala, costing hundreds of lives, but she is not looking to make an example of Anderson to save face for humanity, and lets him return to his military career. Anita Goyle is eventually succeeded by Donnel Udina. Mass Effect: Andromeda Goyle appears in one of Alec Ryder's memories presented by SAM to one of Ryder's children. In the memory, Alec Ryder urges Goyle to approve the creation of a strand of Artificial Intelligence that avoids the creator-construct gap seen in other AIs. While Alec states that the technology will benefit humanity by eliminating the technology gap with other species, Goyle notes that AI is illegal in Council space and rejects Ryder's petition. Mass Effect Andromeda: Initiation During a private conversation with Dr. Wei Udensi, Alec Ryder reminds him that Anita Goyle became wary and suspicious about AI experimentation and ultimately denied Alec the right to continue his research. During his presentation of his AI research, Ryder recalls pitching his findings to former ambassador Goyle and her aid. Alec doesn't know to whom they reported but he is convinced that someone heard about SAM's potential and is now behind the theft of SAM's code. de:Anita Goyle es:Anita Goyle fr:Anita Goyle it:Anita Goyle pl:Anita Goyle ru:Анита Гойл uk:Аніта Гойл Category:Background Category:Citadel Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda